knightsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraken Squad
Kraken Squad is one of the main squads at Knight School. Its members include Sage, Buttercup, Kraipan and Lucky. Their main rival is Phoenix Squad. Kraken Squad is led by Sage. By the end of the series, Sage and Buttercup became knights. History Opening Knight To eliminate Phoenix Squad, the Kraken Squad leader, Sage, devises a plan to get Phoenix Squad kicked out of Knight School. She challenges Ciara into choosing the most dangerous quest from the list - retrieving the golden dagger. During Phoenix Squad's mission, Sage and Buttercup attempted to sabotage them by awaking the beast using nose fairies and causing Prudence to sneeze. Sage is disappointed when Phoenix Squad succeeds despite all her efforts to eliminate them. A Knight at the Roxbury In the competition for Roxbury Cup, Sage chooses herself to compete for the cup on behalf of the Kraken Squad. Her main drive is that she always used to win before Ciara showed up. Buttercup is not confident that Sage will win. But thanks to Ciara and Arc's princess drama, Sage leads Kraken Squad to victory. One Magical Knight Kraken Squad succeeds in convincing Prudence to leave Knight School in order to weaken the Phoenix Squad. Fortunately or unfortunately, Prudence runs into Ciara who stops her from leaving. The Dork Knight Returns When Arc is kicked out of Phoenix Squad following Jimbo's return, Sage wants Arc to join Kraken Squad. So, She forces Kraipan to quit the team so that she can get Arc instead. She knows that with Arc's skills, Kraken Squad would be unstoppable. Sage and Buttercup perform a Kraken Squad initiation ceremony which involves being slapped by a kraken. Arc becomes an official member of the Kraken Squad. In the resulting chaos of Phoenix Squad trying to get Arc back, Sage keeps reinstating and kicking Kraipan over and over from the Kraken Squad. Eventually, Arc rejoins Phoenix Squad, and Sage lets Kraipan back into Kraken Squad. Parent Teacher Knight Kraken Squad rises to be the top-ranked squad in Knight School, thanks to Sage constantly pranking Phoenix Squad during every class. However, their chances of being the best squad at school are almost jeopardized when Sir Gareth decides to expel Kraken's star, Sage. Luckily, Sage is allowed to stay at Knight School after working with Phoenix Squad to save Sir Gareth from Sage's mother's evil spell. End of the Knight, Part 1 At the end of the Battle Royale, it showed Sage was in 3rd and Buttercup in 11th. Members Pilot * Sage * Buttercup * Unnamed Boy #1 * Unnamed Boy #2 Series * Sage * Buttercup * Kraipan *Unnamed Boy #3 (Episode 2) * Lucky (Unnamed Boy #3's replacement) * Arc (Kraipan's temporary replacement) Trivia * A kraken is a mythical cephalopod-like sea monster after which Kraken Squad is named. * Sage and Buttercup are the only Kraken Squad members who are main characters. * Kraken Squad won the annual Roxbury Cup in "A Knight at the Roxbury". * Nigel, Arc, Kraipan, and Jimbo are the only knights to get kicked out of a squad on screen. ** Kraipan has the most at 3 times. * According to Savannah May's Instagram Story, the other male member of Kraken Squad is portrayed by Lucky Davis ** Kraken Squad had two other black squad members who can be seen in the Pilot and Episode 2 respectively before the introduction of Lucky. Lucky made his first appearance in Episode 3. It is not clear whether these other members of Kraken Squad left the squad or if the role of Lucky was simply re-cast. Category:Squads Category:Groups Category:Red Squads